Runaway Smile
by dorkalicious
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Dear Sasuke: It’s me, your EX-girlfriend, thanks to you and your fickle ways. So I’ll try to keep this professional. Remember, I said TRY. /Letter Fic/
1. sorry sir, but you lost this one

**RUNAWAY SMILE**  
_by dorkalicious_

**SUMMARY:**_ If you say it's over, it's really over. Just because I'm staring at a picture of you right now and the trashcan in my room is overflowed with used tissues doesn't mean I still love you. Seriously, we are truly OVER._  
**  
WARNING:** A bit OOC-ness and cliché parts. And Sasuke bashing, you most certainly cannot forget the Sasuke bashing.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** An angry Sakura's point of view is so much fun to write about **:D**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED  
**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE**

-

-

**chapter 1**  
_sorry sir, but you lost this one_

-

-

Dear Sasuke,

(_NOTICE HOW I DIDN'T SAY SASUKE–KUN)_

It's me, your EX-girlfriend, thanks to you and your fickle ways.

I don't miss you; neither do I disagree with the fact that _you_ dumped me instead of me dumping you. So I'll try to keep this professional.

Remember I said _try_.

You dumped me because you said I was too dare I say, _clingy_, _annoying,_ _controlling, _and _jealous. _

Why? How?

**1). I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT JEALOUS**

I was just trying to be a nice girlfriend, that's all.

I can't help that you were constantly glancing at other girls. And may I add that they wore extremely revealing and skimpy outfits?

Were they prettier or skinnier than me? Did they have bigger chests? Were their foreheads normally sized? Were they sexier than me?

Or is it because you were browsing for variety and you knew you were already going to dump me?

That's not the emotionless, revenge-driven Sasuke Uchiha I know. You're not that type.

But maybe I wasn't good enough for you (pretty, smart, nice, MEDIC-NIN?)…Or maybe you were too blind from using your Sharingan too much.

**2). NEITHER AM I CLINGY**

Did you ever hear me ask, "WHERE WERE YOU BETWEEN 7:00 PM AND 9:00 PM YESTERDAY NIGHT?" Or something along the lines of that…

Do you even know the meaning of clingy? Well of course you do, you're the Oh-So-Famous "Uchiha Prodigy!"

**CLINGY: _too dependent on the company or emotional support of other people_**

Do you ever hear me asking for your help in matters such as fighting, healing, cooking, or anything else?

But you only live off of a diet of tomatoes, water, and the occasional bowl of ramen (thanks to a certain, hyperactive blonde whom you have tried to kill on the rare occasion), so why would I need to ask for your help in cooking of all things?

Well on to somewhat different matters, OF COURSE I'M _EMOTIONAL_.

EVERYONE has his or her emotional moments every now and then (everyone except for YOU, Mister-I-have-no-emotions-due-to-my-miserable-childhood).

I cry, I laugh, I frown, I smile, and I feel: THAT MEANS I HAVE EMOTION, but I certainly do not need YOUR support.

**3). CONTROLLING? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?**

Do I control what you eat? Did I ever say, "HEY! Tomatoes are good for you! That's the only thing you're basically eating from now on!"

You're right, I didn't.

Do I control what you wear? I never told you to wear that stupid ribbon around your waist, did I?

Well thank goodness you went back to your normal clothing before you, well you know, LEFT ME ON A FREAKING BENCH IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT.

I DID NOT appreciate all those strange stares I received from people taking a walk. And NO, an unconscious, teenage girl lying on a random bench when it's FREAKING cold outside is NOT normal.

**4). ANNOYING? ANNOYING? **_**ANNOYING?**_

I most certainly feel the need to emphasize on the word ANNOYING because that's what you have been constantly saying to me since we met at the academy.

And, "Sakura, leave me alone," but anyways, ANNOYING?

Okay, if you find that girls who TRY to be a better girlfriend for a guy who can NEVER be pleased is annoying, than FINE.

If you say it's over, it's really _over._

Just because I'm staring at a picture of you right now and the trashcan in my room is overflowed with used tissues doesn't mean I still love you.

Seriously, we are truly OVER.

- I'll throw away ALL the pictures that have you in it, either that, or rip out your face (in the photo).  
- I'll throw out ALL the tomatoes I saved up for when you came over.  
- I'll erase ALL the memories I ever had of you, just to satisfy you.  
- And I'll never want to see your face EVER again.

-

YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND,  
**Sakura Haruno**

**P.S. **The only person I need "emotional support" is Ino or Naruto, because they have FEELINGS.

-

-

-

-

Dear Sasuke Uchiha-san,

You are no longer part of my life, and my concern for you is nothing more than a speck of my miserable past.

I have left EVERYTHING that relates to you behind me.

Except for Ino and Naruto, because they are my pals, my friends, my COMPANIONS. Just like you had Juugo, Karin, and that creepy guy with the teeth.

I'm not even close to thinking about the time you woke me up at seven in the morning and took me to the park and pushed me on the swings (through my "female charm" and persistence).

And when you bought me strawberry ice cream with your own money, and yet you didn't complain when I "accidentally" got some on your nose.

Or about the time you took me to the beach on my birthday last year and watched the sunset with me, not complaining or bothering to push me off of you and your ego when I leaned against your arm.

Neither am I thinking about the picture we took of the original Team 7, when I used to be happy, you didn't go on your psycho-revenge-driven war path, and when Naruto was still a boy who loved his ramen and that was his whole world.

The point of this letter is that you are my past. And the past is behind me (metaphorically).

And I hope to not see you soon.

Sincerely,  
**Sakura Haruno**

-

-

-

-

**THE END**

Like I said, it's so much fun writing in an angry Sakura's point of view.

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_


	2. congrats! you win a consolation prize

**RUNAWAY SMILE**  
_by dorkalicious_

**SUMMARY:** _Dear Sasuke: It's me, your EX-girlfriend, thanks to you and your fickle ways. So I'll try to keep this professional. Remember, I said TRY._**  
WARNING:** A bit OOC-ness and cliché parts.  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** An apologetic Sasuke is harder to write than an angry Sakura. D:

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED  
**

**READ & REVIEW PLEASE**

-

-

**chapter 2**

_the consolation prize_

-

-

Dear Sakura,

The only reason I am writing this letter to you is because the Dobe is giggling over your letters that you wrote to me a few days ago.

How he found them, I have no idea. So now he's annoying me to write back to you and if I do actually send this to you, he'll be less annoying (if that's even possible), so here it goes:

I get it, you hate my guts, you never want to see my face again, and you want to erase all things related to me.

To do that, you might as well pack up your things, travel all around the world and settle down with someone who hates tomatoes and doesn't have a brother.

I understand why you're angry since I've broken up with you when we've been going out for two and a half years.

I would be upset too if you had broken up with me (which you probably wouldn't have) after all we've been through.

And I am not fickle, just hard to please.

**1). FIRST OF ALL…**

I wasn't looking for "variety" when you claimed that I was looking at other women. You knew that you were the only one for me, so why would you say that.

And I can't even believe I just said what I said about you being the one for me.

When did I ever say you were clingy, annoying, jealous, or controlling? I might have not said that out loud, but when did I ever say that?

You know I wouldn't care at all what a girl wore, especially not if it were _revealing_. And they're only skinny because they aren't even that healthy and they starve themselves.

And you know I wouldn't care less if your forehead was the size of Naruto's love of ramen. (1)

And for your information, I am not revenge driven. You know I do not like to talk about that subject. I don't use Sharingan like Naruto eats his ramen.

**2). SECONDLY…**

No, you were never asking those questions, neither would you be so…annoying about it. Maybe that was the wrong choice of words, but you were never like that.

(Of course I'm the Uchiha prodigy.)

And I do not need to take a look at the dictionary inside your head, Sakura. I do know what clingy means.

I know I am not skilled at culinary arts, but you do not need to criticize my diet. And the blonde is yet another subject I do not want to talk about.

You cry: You cried the night I…left you on the bench outside when I left Konoha. Enough said.

You laugh: The time I asked you out for the first date, you couldn't believe I was even talking to you and you laughed out loud.

You smile: When I asked you out on the second date, you couldn't believe that the "cold and heartless" Uchiha Sasuke even had an interest in those kinds of things; Especially not the opposite gender.

You frown: You frowned when I broke up with you.

**3). THIRDLY…**

Yes, tomatoes are indeed good for you, and no they are not basically the only thing I eat.

And you are most definitely right, you didn't.

That was not a stupid ribbon around my waist. It's not even a ribbon. And I wasn't the one who chose to wear it. Orochimaru made me wear it. Enough said.

I didn't MEAN to leave you on the, as you say, "FREAKING BENCH" in the middle of the night.

It wasn't my fault that you were completely, and utterly in "love" with me back then. I never told you to follow me.

**4). FOURTH…**

And I most certainly have to emphasize on the word, "REGRET" and "MISTAKE" and most importantly, "STUPID."

I remember you saying, "Sasuke, how could you have been so…stupid? How could you have not realized that the people you needed most were here, in Konoha?"

If you say it's over, it's over.

And if you say it's TRULY over, it's truly over. I respect your decision.

YOUR EX-BOYFRIEND,

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**-**

**-**

-

-

Dear Sasuke-kun,

I need you; I was stupid, blind, and jealous. I thought I could be the perfect girlfriend, but I couldn't.

But now it's over, you said so yourself.

So now I'm too late.

You're probably off frolicking off with other girls from other villages or looking at other girls.

I just wanted to say that I'm sorry and I was stupid; I didn't deserve someone like you. I don't even know WHY you bother going out with me in the first place.

I'm clingy, scrawny, I have a huge forehead, and I'm completely, utterly, head-over-heels in love with you.

Goodbye,

**Sakura Haruno**

-

-

-

-

Sakura,

Dinner, tomorrow at 7:00.

I'll pick you up.

**Sasuke**

-

-

-

-

**THE END**

D:

I did horribly, didn't I?

Or you could say, "It's okay, bishie, I LOVE it!"

I'd be happier with the second

:D

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
